


Are you sure this is appropriate?

by Emma_Oz



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incredibly short and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sure this is appropriate?

Methos nearly tripped over Duncan as he entered the loft. ‘What are you doing down there?’ he snapped.

Duncan rose from his knees and flipped his hair back and forth in a manner which had been shamelessly stolen by Clairol advertising executives in the 1960s. ‘It’s a gift for ye.’

Methos leapt backwards as Duncan reached into the ‘other dimension’ pocket of his coat. It was not a sword that he produced, but a small, square box tied with a red bow. Methos nonetheless opened it cautiously before making a moue of displeasure. ‘Are you sure eternity rings are appropriate?’


End file.
